New York City
New York is a state in the Northeastern and Mid-Atlantic regions of the United States of America and the location of many superheroes in the Marvel Universe. History Earth-10005 ''X-Men: First Class Charles Xavier decides to build his school at the family mansion in Upstate New York. X-Men Magneto installs his mutation-inducting device on the Statue of Liberty attempting to use it on the U.N. meeting at Ellis Island. Fortunately he is thwarted by the X-Men. X2: X-Men United ''To be add ''X-Men: The Last Stand Hank McCoy is appointed to become the US embassador at the UN. X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To be added Earth-96283 ''Spider-Man Peter Parker lives in New York, and ends up bitten by a spider in Columbia University. Spider-Man 2 ''To be added ''Spider-Man 3 ''To be added Earth-120703 ''The Amazing Spider-Man Peter Parker lives in New York, and ends up bitten by a spider in Oscorp. The citys inhabitants are almost transformed into giant Lizards by Curt Connners only to be saved by Spider-Man. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 New York City is once again threatened by three new villains: Rhino, Electro, and Green Goblin. Earth-121698 Fantastic Four Reed Richards and company live in Baxter Building, which they turn into their headquarters after their mutation. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Reed Richards and Susan Storm-Richards's marriage is disrupted by the appearance of the Silver Surfer. Other Daredevil Matt Murdock lives in New York. Punisher: War Zone New York is the primary setting of the film, with the New York Police Department creating a task force to hunt after Frank Castle. Earth-199999 Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers is a Brooklyn resident, and his Super Soldier Serum is injected on him in a Strategic Scientific Reserve facility. After Heinz Kruger explodes the facility, Rogers chases him to the harbor. Almost 70 years later, Rogers awakens in a SHIELD facility in New York and after breaking out of it ends up in the middle of Times Square. Iron Man Tony Stark was born in Manhattan. The Incredible Hulk Samuel Sterns' laboratory is in Empire State University, and the Harlem serves as the background to a battle between Hulk and Abomination. Iron Man 2 Stark Expo is held on Flushing Meadows. The Avengers In the year after ''Iron Man 2, Stark Industries built Stark Tower in Manhattan. Loki later installs the Tesseract-powered wormhole generator atop the tower, and a Chitauri army strikes upon New York but are fought off by the Avengers. ''Daredevil ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Men in Black James Darrell Edwards III is a NYPD cop before a confrontation with an alien, which leads K to recruit him to the MIB, headquartered in Manhattan - residence of most of the estimated 1500 aliens on the planet. The climactic battle has the duo going after Edgar at the site of two disguised flying saucers, the observation towers of the New York State Pavilion at Flushing Meadows. Men in Black II The evil Serleena lands close to NYC and murders a hidden alien at a SoHo pizzeria. After J restores K's memories, the two try to foil Serleena's plans, leading to K using a neuralyzer hidden at the Statue of Liberty's torch to erase the memories of the New Yorkers. Men in Black III After K vanishes, J uses a time machine to go back to 1969, and along with young K try to stop time-travelling alien villain Boris, including visits to Andy Warhol's Factory and Shea Stadium. Kick-Ass Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass lives in New York City. He takes down Frank D'Amico and his men all around the city. Kick-Ass 2 ''To be added Gallery NewYorkCity-CATFA.png|New York circa 1942 in Captain America: The First Avenger NewYorkCity1-TIH.png NewYorkCity2-TIH.png NewYorkCityGrayburnCollege-TIH.png|Grayburn College NewYorkAftermath-AvengersDS.png|New York in the aftermath of the Battle of New York StarTowerDay-Avengers.png|Stark Tower in New York IronManStep2-Avengers.png|Iron Man flying through the streets of New York Appearances *Earth-10005 (5 films) **''X-Men: First Class'' **''X-Men'' **''X2: X-Men United'' **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' *Earth-96283 (3 films) **''Spider-Man'' **''Spider-Man 2'' **''Spider-Man 3'' *Earth-120703 (2 films) **''The Amazing Spider-Man'' **''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' *Earth-121698 (2 films) **''Fantastic Four'' **''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' *Johnson series (1 film) **''Daredevil'' *Alexander series (1 film) **''Punisher: War Zone'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (6 films and 1 TV series) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Iron Man'' **''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Iron Man 2'' **''The Avengers'' **''Daredevil'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *Sonnenfield series (3 films) **''Men in Black'' **''Men in Black II'' **''Men in Black III'' *Vaughn series (2 films) **''Kick-Ass'' **''Kick-Ass 2'' Category:Locations Category:United States